Skype Conversation Battle Episode 7: Golden Max Randomness
This is episode 7 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events Branden is asking a question as Enzo seems to be laughing about something going back to 12,000. Cyrus reassures him it'll go back up as Enzo keeps laughing, as Pink and Sweboy are both not really concerned. Enzo then tells Starman3 that his subscribers have gone down from 13,000 through laughing, as Branden starts to sing. Enzo tries to tell everyone else about it as nobody seems to care. Pink hears an "echo machine," Sweboy repeating and then Enzo, who coughs through his repetition. Branden starts singing with Cdrom repeating afterwards, Branden telling him he can't sing. Cdrom counters him as Enzo goes "Oh dear," as Branden and Cd go at each other more. During their little go at each other, Cyrus senses a Conversation Battle as Enzo tells him he broke the fourth wall, Cyrus countering that, saying that nobody has recorded yet. Branden then goes on about how a girl took 30 minutes to text back to him, as Cdrom mockingly cries in pity and Enzo says nobody cares, Cdrom repeating him and Pink telling Enzo to shut up. Enzo says something as Pink says "Oh the puns!" with Cdrom and Branden still going at each other. Enzo makes a bowling joke, as Pink yells at him for the puns he made, halfway through laughing. Cdrom sings the Mario theme, as Sweboy says to stop stealing his joke, Enzo yelling at Cyrus for ruining "the thing." Pink starts yelling as Cyrus doesn't seem to know what Enzo is talking about. Pink still yells, as Cyrus repeats the question, enzo about to get at him. Branden continues singing, as Enzo states Cyrus broke his first fourth wall. Branden continues singing until Cdrom says something, which leads Branden to stopping, which leads to him blaming Cdrom for his distraction. Everyone laughs, Enzo says something as Cdrom tells him he failed. Pink is still laughing, as Cdrom says something to do with hate, as Branden continues to sing a different song, Cyrus getting annoyed and Pink yelling to Branden what he is doing. Branden tells her he's singing Katy Perry, The2Hunters telling him he isn't, and it turns into gibberish with Enzo telling Branden he's eaten too much candy. Branden tells him he doesn't even like candy, as Pink backs him up by stating that should have been obvious when he made and released a video close to the time of the Conversation Battle's release. Cyrus then tells Branden that he's turning into the next Captain64000 because of how he's getting targetted like Captain was in episodes 1, 2 and 5. Enzo and Pink laugh as Cdrom wants to show him something, how he sings Katy Perry too, and tells him to listen as a very high scream plays, as the others laugh more. Branden isn't amused, thinking he played Taylor Swift instead. Cyrus gets annoyed at a phone, as does Enzo, when Cdrom plays the scream again, as Branden continues singing, Cyrus not approving after the last line. Branden then gets annoyed at Cdrom for not playing the scream sound, as Cdrom doesn't seem bothered. Enzo lets it out that that was a fail, Branden gets slapped by Cyrus for calling Cdrom an idiot, and Cdrom tells Branden if he wants to hear a sound. Cdrom then plays a sound literally saying "shut up" to Branden. It makes Cyrus, Pink, Enzo and others laugh, Enzo relieving that it isn't rick roll because of "the viewers" as Pink tells him to shut up, asking through laughing what he is talking about. Branden goes at Cd again, who promptly plays the sound again, Branden playing a sound saying "ain't nobody got time for that." Pink, noticing the connection, asks if it'll be a sound effect-off. Sweboy starts singing rick roll, as Cdrom plays the song "What Does the Fox Say" which annoys Pink as she tells Cdrom to shut it up. Branden gets back at him with Gangnam Style, as Sweboy still sings behind all of this. They keep going at each other with songs as Enzo whines about his ears. Pink asks once again if this is a sound effect-off, as they continue going at each other. One of them plays the trolol song, which Enzo complains about, asking for it not to be "Troll Boo's song" as Pink agrees and both of them apparently run. One of them then plays Nyan Cat, as they keep going. Pink yells at them wondering who's playing all the songs as it is getting a bit much. A loud piece of music plays, as everyone starts to talk, because it is getting a bit noisy with all the music. Enzo's ears hurt, Pink says that they're going at each other, clearly not approving, Sweboy saying for it to be quiet and just end. Fawn comes in, as Sweboy tells her she missed the craziest thing ever. Branden tries to tell Cdrom something, as Cdrom and Fawn both say "chicken butt." Enzo laughs, Sweboy says something, and then Branden plays one of the songs he was trying to sing earlier, Cdrom saying he's leaving after Enzo cringes, Pink asking not for the song to play because she heard it at school, and Fawn seems confused. Some of them keep singing, as Cdrom yells to Branden that he has a question. Branden wants to know as Cdrom sings to him "What does the fox say?" as Fawn laughs and Enzo and Pink yell in a general "cringe" reaction. Cyrus goes no, as Sweboy and Cdrom both sing a song, Branden then wanting to tell Cdrom a question. Cdrom only replies by saying 24 lots of times with Branden telling him that's not a question, as the others laugh. Cyrus says he's found something funnier than 24, Cdrom answering 25, to which Cyrus confirms. Fawn tells them not to do Spongebob, as Enzo says Pink in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon had 1833 weight and ghosts, the latter correcting him that it was 1883. Branden tells Cdrom that he can tell him how to get away from a crazy girl, as Cdrom tells him he doesn't have that problem. Branden then plays a song as Enzo, Pink and Swe start talking in the background. Cyrus then says that his ears are bleeding, as Enzo gets at him for such a thing. Cdrom tells everyone to shut up, as he asks Fawn if her refrigerator is running, as Pink asks "are you kidding me?!" Cyrus saying something as Branden asks why when he says that is sounds so weird. Cdrom then says he's copying his friend, where they had a radio station in the church he goes to, and the guy picked up the headset to ping another guy in the other booth, as he says the line Cdrom just said to Fawn, as Branden says he sounds like a girl, Pink stating he's been repeating that to everybody over the period of a couple of hours. Enzo laughs at Branden's statement, Cyrus saying something about anti-joke chickens, as Cdrom says something to the equilavent of a maths problem. He says "If Johnny has 50 candy bars and he eats 45, what does Johnny have?" as Cdrom answers that he has diabetus, with lots of gibberish and laughing in the background. Branden tells Cdrom that "they called" as the latter isn't bothered. Lots of talking ensues as Fawn tries to get Branden's attention. Sweboy says to tell him as Met talks in the background. Fawn tells him that "you cannot get married on the internet" as Met says that's his line, Branden making it more clear. Cdrom makes a joke how to stop *something muffled* from crying, and he answers after Enzo replies what that you hit it with a brick. Fawn says she just stole the line as Sweboy says something random. Cdrom asks Cyrus if he knows any reason as to why Chris Brown and Rihanna are working together again, as Fawn answers because they're dating, as Cdrom says he was asking Cyrus, Fawn not caring, Cdrom shutting everyone up. Cyrus doesn't know, as Cdrom says it "beats him" as Cyrus laughs, Enzo saying something that it was supposed to be a fail but then goes "ah forget it." Pink questions the "eh forget it" as it sounded, as The2Hunters talks about something. He asks "guess what" as Cdrom answers "chicken butt", Fawn and T2H laughing. Cyrus goes brb, as Sweboy tells him to save himself and run. The2Hunters then asks if anyone has heard of a name, as he says nothing, Pink asking him if he meant "the name nothing?" because nothing was said. Branden then tells everyone it's Starman time, as Pink asks if he's kidding her after his recent video. Enzo and everyone else make a "really?" reaction to him, as he laughs. Pink tells him that that is Starman's "thing" (his line and action), as some noise that sounds like someone is beating against something starts playing, as Branden tells her he knows, right, as Pink starts laughing through the fact that something is wrong with him because he stole Starman3's line. Fawn then says she came to the city to bring them all a message: "universal law on a motorcycle." Pink then asks what is even going on. Cdrom asks Branden if he's seen a headway before, Branden saying no, as 2Hunters says that's no fun in disappointment. Cdrom asks him if he knows what it is as Branden replies no, Cdrom saying he should ask him, Branden asks and then Cdrom replies that it "costs 5 pounds." Fawn sees the joke, as Pink does too, mockingly laughing at what the joke was. Fawn then says that Starman3's icon has so much swag, as Cdrom asks how much swag he has. Fawn then says "Over 9000" as she is interrupted by the loud scream from before, causing Enzo to laugh. Pink then repeats Enzo by saying "Over 9 scream. Ok?" as Enzo says Troll Boo with a huge truck is behind Cdrom, as Cdrom screams, but then assures himself that it isn't there. Somebody assumes Pink screamed, as she responded that she didn't scream. Sweboy asks Cdrom if he wants to be a member of the "red hair club" as Cdrom doesn't feel confident to answer the question, right as Branden asks him a question. Branden says he has a song for him, Enzo saying there's a spider behind Cdrom, Cdrom not bothered by Enzo's taunting to make him scream. Sweboy says something about slapping, as a sound plays saying "retard alert!" as Enzo tries again, Sweboy saying something, Cdrom trying to get at Branden, whilst a "daaaaaah" sound plays. Cdrom then asks Branden what the 5 fingers said to the face as fawn and a couple of the others give suggestions. Cdrom then says they said "SLAP" as the others then continue laughing. Branden then sings to Cdrom, as Cdrom says to Branden he can teach him a dance, as Branden asks if it's the moonwalk, as Cdrom says he'll teach him the 5-knuckle shuffle, as he types in the chat after Fawn sees and laughs "*Cdrom1019 punches Branden in the face." Branden continues singing, as Enzo realizes he "used Mega Punch." Cdrom then continues singing with Branden, as Branden makes a video suggestion, as Pink says Cdrom just punched Branden in the face. Sweboy then wonders why Starman3 isn't participating in this randomness, as Cdrom says to relax and not worry about it, as Sweboy would suggest he'd be "laughing his ass off at them killing each other" as Cdrom says probably in an agreement. Gibberish ensues, as Branden says he's got a song for Cdrom's girlfriend, as Cdrom says he hasn't got a girlfriend, Branden playing the song anyway. Cdrom then tells Enzo a joke, which makes them all confused, as Pink asks them not to remind her of nuns as she had a creepy story at school. They then all start talking, as Fawn says she's dying from laughter, as Cdrom asks Sweboy if he wants to tell him a Potassium joke as Sweboy only likes bad jokes, as Cdrom proceeds to ask T2H the same question, Sweboy saying it's a trap. Cdrom sighs and then asks if anyone wants to hear it, as Enzo and Fawn want to, as Cdrom says he'll say the answer, during which Branden plays "Mr. Worldwide," as Cdrom says "K" which makes Fawn and the others laugh. Enzo thinks it's because of Vitamin K, but Fawn tells him about the fact that the symbol for potassium on the periodic table is K. Cdrom then tells them they should know he makes chemistry jokes, periodically, making them see it more. Sweboy calls him a nerd. Branden asks Cdrom what the idiot said to the girl, as Cdrom asks him what did he (he as in Branden) say to the girl, Pink asking if Branden's an idiot, the others laughing and going on. Pink then says that Branden is the new Captain, as Branden asks if they want to hear some pick-up lines. Branden then says "You're so sweet you'll put Hershey's out of business. Speaking of Hershey's, can I have a kiss?" as Fawn replies that is cute. Enzo goes "Oh dear" as Cdrom says that his is better, as they ask what it is, as he feels nervous to say it in front of Pink and Fawn (they are both much much younger than him and he is aware of it) as both of them aren't bothered. Fawn is then asked by him if she has a map, as she asks why and he just says he keeps getting "lost in her eyes." She is then flattered, Branden complimenting such a line. Sweboy has heard it before, as Branden asks Pink if he can hug her because he lost his teddy bear, as both girls go "awww." Cdrom still says he has a better one, asking "ma'am do you have a bandage I can borrow, I'm afraid I scraped my knee falling for you." Enzo feels relieved no one got the joke between Brock and Nurse Joy from Pokemon. Cdrom then starts singing, Branden trying to get attention. They then go on about Chuck Norris jokes and pick-up lines at once. Cdrom and Branden go at each other with Chuck Norris jokes for a while, as everyone else doesn't seem bothered and questioned by the logic this gives off. Branden then thinks of another pickup line: "Your beauty's like a shiny Pokemon, it's very rare to find." It's complimented by both Fawn and Sweboy, Enzo saying that he actually has a Shiny Poliwhirl in his Pokemon X game. Pink comments she's trying to find a Shiny too, as Cdrom continues the Chuck Norris jokes. Enzo continues along with him, as Cdrom tells Branden that there was apparently a street named Chuck Norris, but it has to be changed because "nobody ever crosses Chuck Norris and lives." Enzo apparently says there's a bridge named it, and nobody will cross it because of the danger that may lurk there. Cdrom then says that Chuck Norris and Justin Bieber competed on American Idol, and the latter lost because he didn't hit puberty. Pink gets it somehow, as Sweboy sings the mario song. Cdrom then goes "bada ba bada bye," as Sweboy yells at him for that being his joke, as Enzo says a joke to everyone: what does Luigi say to the ghosts when he's sucking them into his Poltergust, as they ask what, him responding that Luigi says "it sucks to be you getting sucked into my Poltergust, isn't it?" as they all see it. Branden says the fly guys in SM64 that shoot fire are supposedly nicknamed FRY guys, as they all see the joke and laugh, Pink saying "oh, the puns" to it. Cdrom makes another joke, making Fawn and Enzo laugh. They then all start talking, Enzo wishing to make another joke as he says "you know what Link says to Zelda every time he comes into the light" as he says "Beam me up, Zelda!" supposedly, after everyone asks, and then they ask again as they don't understand the joke, as he explains to them. Cdrom then makes a prediction that a girl will come to him in a very dark room and he will sing her a song. Gibberish ensues again, as he then sings "Baby you light up my world like nobody else" the moment she'd turn the switch, as Pink then says "Skype lag," ending the video. Cast *Branden (Royalomg) *Cdrom1019 *Pinkolol16 *Enzo *The2Hunters *Fawn *Cyrus (LucarioMario7) *Metkuratsu Mizuiro *Sweboy *Starman3 (recording) Trivia *During the recording, Pink asks if Cdrom is kidding when he asks Fawn if her refrigerator is running. The reason she says this is because by that point, Cdrom had already repeated that phrase various times throughout that day. *This is the first time a girl ends the video with saying the word lag (Pink saying skype lag at the end). The second time is in episode 9, where Fawn says "give it some lag." However, it is technically also the second time, as 9 was recorded first. Category:Skype Conversation Battles